The display module generally includes substrates disposed facing to each other and a display layer disposed between the substrates for displaying output information of an electronic product. In the existing display module applied to mobile terminals such as mobile phones and so on, a touch sensing layer is generally integrated.
The self-luminous display layer in existing display modules is an important development trend among all kinds of display layers, due to advantages of the self-luminous display layer like no need of backlight, light in weight and power saving and so on.
However, on one hand, functions of the existing display modules are still relatively single; on the other hand, the existing display modules need to be optimized in structure when integrated with other functions.